


Bright lights. Blurry things

by dannyphantomyeetme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not betaread we die like tommyinnit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Tommy dies. Then he comes back.
Kudos: 37





	Bright lights. Blurry things

**Author's Note:**

> LOL idk wat this is I'm working hard on something longer but last night's stream was-

Inside the prison was too bright after the nothingness of death. Outside the prison might be Tommy’s new, personal hell.

Sam’s hand is on his back, between his shoulder blades, seemingly more a comfort to the warden than it is to Tommy. Sam had looked for all the world like he was going to burst into tears when he saw Tommy, alive, standing next to Dream in that cell.

Tommy just wants to go home, crawl into bed and never face the outside world again, and that feeling is a thousand times worse when he steps outside.

He takes a deep breath. He shudders.

The sun is shining. It’s hot, with a slight breeze that would make the air pleasant if it didn’t make Tommy wanna tear his skin off.

It is a perfectly lovely day, and Tommy hates it.

It’s too bright. Too much. He coughs.

“Tommy?” Sam asks. His voice is soft. Softer than usual, even.

It’s too loud. Tommy winces.

“I’m alright,” he says.

“You’re not, but that’s okay,” Sam says. “You died, Tommy.”

This time, when Tommy takes a breath, it borders on a sob.

“I want to go home.”

“I’ll take you.”

They walk together. Sam doesn’t touch Tommy anymore, and Tommy is glad for it. He doesn’t think he can take any more impulses.

He’s alive.

He’s never felt less so, not even when he was dead.


End file.
